


昀端 暗房 下

by 688_8AbO



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/688_8AbO/pseuds/688_8AbO
Summary: 尿道塞，灌肠，攻方乳交，戏服play，扮演play，作者是文盲，ooc
Relationships: 昀端 - Relationship





	昀端 暗房 下

入春了的北京也没暖和到哪去，两人还是不能把他们的羽绒服压箱底，不过家里有的是暖气，衣柜里也就放了不少短袖。

今天本来是要整理衣柜的，做为两个男人的衣柜，确实有点大了，不过他俩都没时间叠衣服，洗好拿出去晒，干了直接把衣架挂衣橱里。所以再大的衣柜没合理安排怎么也是不够用的。张若昀就想着把一些不常穿的衣服叠起来放好，在衣柜里翻来翻去，没想到翻出来一件古装戏服。

还是《庆余年》里的。那件青色的袍子，是范闲和李承泽初见时，李承泽所穿的那套。

隐约记得是杀青后刘端端去问导演要的，当时还问可不可买，因为实在喜欢，想留个纪念。导演也很大方的答应了，钱肯定没收，但是灌了刘端端不少酒，最后是张若昀遭殃，背着人回家。

为什么要那衣服？张若昀记得自己这么问过，刘端端那会醉的不省人事，居然还能听清他问了什么。

因为你和我说，一见钟情。刘端端的声音听起闷闷的，我知道你是对我说的，才不是指书里的林婉儿，你夹私货，所以我要替你销毁证据。

一听就是喝多了，哪跟哪都分不清。张若昀不更醉汉较真，应和了几声，没想到刘端端和他较劲，扒拉着他的脸，想都没想就嘴对嘴亲上去了，哦，是撞上去，牙齿嗑得张若昀嘴疼。

“端哥。”张若昀提着衣服跑到厨房，刘端端在蒸肉饼蛋，“看看这个！”

刘端端手里还握着一个锅铲，准备用另一口锅炒菜，不知道自家那位又在整什么幺蛾子。回头一看，四条狗围着家里最大的那只哈士奇，哈士奇手里拿着一件袍子——是他的戏服。

“你翻出来这个干嘛啊？”锅里下了油，等油热了男人就抄起洗好的芦笋，一口气全倒了进去。

“今晚你可以穿这件吗？哥。”

张若昀眼巴巴的看着刘端端，说话的语调都快转了几个圈，总结一下就是，嗲。

刘端端被他恶心到了，锅铲挥了几下，连连说道：“得得得，依你，快去喂狗，要吃晚饭了。记得把狗关起来，不然一会裤子又要被扒了。”

这说的是有次他俩忘记关狗了，做到一半，狗冲进来叼住张若昀的裤脚，吵着要一起玩。刘端端笑到萎了，一脚给张若昀，让他去管。张若昀撇撇嘴，拉起裤子，也快萎了，把狗带了出去。回来的时候，刘端端裤子都穿上了，准备睡觉。

有了那次后，张若昀进房间之前要反复确认三次狗关了没有。

刘端端答应后，张若昀就乐呵呵的去吧解冻好的狗饭分配了，好几斤的肉提着一点重量都没有。

晚饭是肉饼蛋和炒芦笋，还有一道骨头汤。两个大男人平时吃饭还是很随便的，一是没时间搞花样，二是基本上不挑。刘端端吃得很快，嘎巴一下放下筷子，“我吃饱了，你慢慢吃，顺便收拾一下。”说完就提着衣服走了，张若昀心底乐开了花。

戏服不止一层，刘端端怕热就脱了内衬，想了想，还是去翻出润滑液，他们基本上什么地方都有放这玩意，就怕什么时候兴致来了。刘端端把一只脚架在洗手台上，润滑液挤在了股间，手指伸了进去搅弄着，刘端端面朝镜子，无论是低头还是抬头，他都能看到自己黏黏糊糊的下身，还有那张逐渐变红的脸。

后穴被张若昀开发得很好，刘端端没弄几下，就有了感觉，又痒又渴。

“端端。”

张若昀敲了敲门，刘端端在里头哼了一声，那人就自己进来了。

“自己玩得开心吗？”张若昀从后搂住爱人，接替了扩张的活。“把脚放下来，会更舒服一点。”

刘端端顺从的趴在洗手台上，身后的男人立刻分开了他的臀瓣，一下挤进去好几根手指，探索着狭小的肉穴。

“嗯……”刘端端阖上了眼，额头贴着冰冷的瓷制洗手池，双手死死扣着洗手池的边，他有些后悔把衣服全脱了，身下的瓷器是真的凉。

张若昀知道他冷，就脱了睡衣垫在刘端端身下，“你等等，我去拿东西。”说完还拍拍刘端端的屁股。

在洗手间等了几分钟，张若昀就回来了。刘端端回头一瞟，就看到了他手上的肛塞。好你个张若昀。

“就这一次，好不好？”张若昀又开始发嗲，手上的动作倒是没停。男人拧开了润滑液的盖子，把瓶口塞进了穴口，用手一挤，刘端端一个激灵，想要挣扎，张若昀空出来的手给他摁住了，“没事的，端哥，别动。”说完还安抚般的亲吻了一会男人的后背。

被大量粘稠的液体灌入的感觉很微妙，刘端端觉着肚子开始发胀，他忍不住晃晃腰臀，想要摆脱这种奇怪的感觉。

张若昀不为所动，继续挤一些，等到瓶子都瘪了下来，才掏出肛塞，抽出瓶口的瞬间把塞子插了进去。做好这些后，张若昀拉起刘端端，舔了舔男人的嘴唇，刘端端尝到了他舌尖的肉饼味，“……去刷牙。”双手碰着张若昀的脸，不让他再亲自己。

“等等嘛。”

男人又往手里挤了一点润滑液，摸到刘端端的老二上头，双指摩擦着龟头的部分，时不时还蹭了一下马眼。刘端端被他磨的不安，无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。

——果不其然，张若昀拿出一根尿道塞，占满润滑液的手指在上面润了一会，又倒了不少润滑液上去，刘端端还没用过这个小玩意，有些害怕。

“不，不要……”刘端端抵住张若昀，只亏得命根在他手里，不敢直接下手教训这小子。

“不会痛的。”

张若昀轻声安慰着。不会个球，又不是你被插，插了上下两个，还不放过这个小的，张若昀你是不是人？

骂归骂，他就得耐不过张若昀，那张脸一委屈下来，就像小狗一样，可怜吧唧的。刘端端还是从了张若昀，眼睁睁的看着那根金属棒子抵在他的马眼，一点点地挤进去。有了润滑液说不上特别疼，但还是有些胀痛，刘端端眼里蓄了泪，快要要流出来。

插入的过程异常的缓慢，刘端端最终还是哭了出来，等到最后一点也被塞进去后，他都快没气了。要不是前后都被堵着，他还真想和张若昀打一架。弄完尿道塞后，张若昀就去拿来衣服，一层层套在刘端端身上，就是在系腰带时布料叠在了一起，磨得他难受，张若昀帮他穿好衣服，知道他走不动，就把人打横抱起，送去了小房间。

穿上戏服后就算没有化妆搞造型，刘端端身上也有那股李承泽的味儿了，好像他怀里的是被人下了媚药卖乖的二皇子，而不是刘端端了。当然这种想法也是一瞬间，张若昀喜欢李承泽，但是他爱刘端端，完全不一样的。把人抱到了床上，摸摸爱人柔软的头发，亲吻着他的嘴唇，一吻结束，张若昀边不舍得咬了一口刘端端的下唇，边和他说：“你别动，我出门一趟。”

……？什么玩意儿？刘端端硬了，拳头硬了。

没等那人发作，张若昀就把人双手一捆，捧起他的脸吧唧一口亲上去，把人直接亲懵。

“喏，别太想我。”张若昀翻出他的手机，给自己拨了个视频，随后就把手机放到他面前。

刘端端很想反抗，可前头后头被下了招，里面也没穿其他，衣服一蹭就敏感得要发抖——实在是无能为力。也不知道张若昀唱的哪出，还真的走了，临走前还臭不要脸的揉了两把刘端端的屁股。

“……若昀！”门被合上的时候，刘端端有些急了，可也没能留住那人。手机屏幕上只露出那人的脚，刘端端看着上头出现了自家的大门，张若昀就停了下来，没出去，可手放在了门把上。

“我要出门了。”张若昀说着，“你想要咖啡还是其他什么？我给你带。”听起来还真挺像是要出口了，刘端端被绑的难受，一时间说不出什么，就直哼哼。

“额……”他想象着那人涨红了的脸贴着床，屁股翘的老高，张若昀关了摄像头，蹲在自家门口，“好涨……若昀…”

后头涨的难受，刘端端甚至觉得自己小腹被撑出了一个弧度，男人不适的扭扭腰，却只能让肛塞进得更深，几次之后男人就放弃了挣扎，头抵着床单，张若昀不在，他根本没办法缓解下身不断涌上的诡异感觉。

他需要帮助。刘端端的声音染上了哭腔，颤抖着呢喃：“若昀…帮帮我、额……”身上衣服给他一种还在拍摄的错觉，他和张若昀不是没有在片场里擦枪走火过，反正他是不敢不锁门就和张若昀进更衣室的。

他的刘海垂下来遮住半只眼，更像是在片场那会了，张若昀会把他带到更衣室，或者拖车，两人刚关上门就会迫不及待的吻在一起。刘端端呜咽着，他多希望张若昀和之前的每一次一样，把手探进他的衣服，张若昀总是能把他照顾得很好。

“你硬了吗？”手机的那头总算是开了口，故意压低了声音，听得刘端端骨头都要软了，“你在想我吗？”他问，接着刘端端听到打火机的声音——他在抽烟。

刘端端挣扎了一下，他硬的难受，满脑子都是张若昀夹着烟的样子，他不得不承认自己就是吃这套，张若昀还在问他后面都被塞满了怎么还那么渴，好像是把这辈子学的荤话都用上了，非要把刘端端浑身都点起火才肯罢休。

被束缚着的男人气息开始混乱，张若昀听见了对方止不住的叹息和哭喘，还有衣服摩擦的窸窸窣窣。他也不急，继续听着，打算抽完这支再回去。

“你想要我摸你吗，我会掀开那些碍事的衣服，从你的脖子开始，一直往下，我会挑逗你的乳头，你喜欢那样，是不是？”

他要疯了。张若昀的声音很近，就像是他人在他的身边，可又够不着，他被张若昀调教得很好，就算是光玩弄胸前的两点都可以射，而此时他只能磨蹭着床，接着衣料来抚慰自己。

“求求你、呜——你回来，好不好。”刘端端快哭了，跪在床上的双腿也开始做痛，堵住后穴的肛塞过大了，敏感的肌肤直接贴在略为粗糙的衣料，好像一根根羽毛，一动就痒。

“你在蹭床单吗？”张若昀的声音带着笑，太恶劣了——刘端端咬住下唇，可身体还是忍不住磨蹭着，“那你看看能不能自己玩到射？”

胡说八道。刘端端浑身上下这剩下他这张嘴没被他堵上，尿道塞在里面堵的难受，他磨蹭了一会，除了徒增一点快感之外就没有任何作用了，他不能光靠这个抵达，刘端端需要更加粗暴，更加直接的东西把他打开。

于是他终于哭了出来。他哭喊着爱人的名字，想要那人来，他不常哭，可在床上是个例外。

正所谓一物降一物。张若昀再怎么样也看不得刘端端惨兮兮的样子，挂了视频，灭了烟。几分钟后拧开了房门。

刘端端跪在床上，翘起的臀部对着门，要不是他现在穿着那件青袍，此时身下的好风景就会一览无遗。

床侧的墙安了一面镜子，平时都是盖着的。今晚张若昀拉开了帘子，过会大概会用上。

白皙的手腕捆着一圈红绳，绳子在上头磨出了印子，张若昀解开绳子，捧着手亲吻上头的痕迹。刘端端还是跪着，解放后的手又麻又酸，张若昀帮他转了个方向，刚把人翻面，就被对方一个擒拿压在身下。

“张若昀……”刘端端脸上还挂着泪，虽然脸红了，但完全没有一点委屈的样子，反而多了一点……张若昀你完了的意味。

刘端端是练拳击的。张若昀是不锻炼的。体能的差距一下子就拉开了，双腿夹着张若昀的腰，嘴上带着冷笑，他现在的这股狠劲儿更像二皇子了，张若昀都觉得自己脖子上被架了把刀。

“好你个范闲……”他带上了李承泽特有的沙哑嗓音，张若昀听到这句才反应过来——自己不用挨打了，“以为是个文武双全的能人，却没料到小范大人还是个不知天高地厚的登徒子。”

得了便宜自然是要卖乖的。张若昀立刻跟上，双手摸上刘端端的腰，就算穿了好几层，这腰还是那么细，“殿下湿着屁股和人说话，怎合适吗。”这衣服真像裙子，还挺多层，隔在两人之间。

“那小范大人要怎么说？”刘端端掀起张若昀的上衣，张若昀平时躺尸的时间比他运动的时候多得多，可无论怎样，这胸肌就没消下去过。

自己的胸肌可是一滴滴汗累起来的，刘端端感叹世道不公的同时，用力捏了一把张若昀这丰满过头的胸。张若昀也就让他摸，这么多年下来，刘端端对他干过最主动的事，就是捏这两团肉。算是男人对胸的一种本能依恋，他也挺喜欢刘端端的，都喜欢那就互捏吧，他张若昀才没有那么小气。捏着捏着，刘端端的衣带子被解开了，挺立着的玩意在层层布料中冒出个头，仔细一看上边还有个金属小圆球——张若昀干的好事儿。

刘端端一看这个小玩意就又羞又恼，弄得他难受不说，就连插进去都是个挑战。越想越气，刘端端索性不玩那些花的，抵着张若昀的胸缝，双手把两坨聚拢起来，想都没想就动了起来。

“你等等、端端…！”张若昀被他这动作吓了一跳，不是舍不得奶子，是没有润滑，过会肯定疼死了。

他认命的张开了嘴。

金属球顶着张若昀的上颚，感觉上像是被打了舌钉的人吻了一样，就是那舌头粗硬。吞吐了没几下，刘端端的双眼就迷茫得找不到方向了，边呻吟边拉着张若昀的手往自己后头探去，男人就是贪心。

“呜、啊…若昀、若昀——”男人忘情地挺着腰，让张若昀给他来了个深喉才拔出来，鸡巴带着一滩口水，湿答答的直接怼张若昀胸上，张若昀脸都给他弄红了，刚刚欺负这人半天心里过不去，就由着他胡来。

说实在的也没什么感觉，痒痒的。张若昀自知没有刘端端敏感，看着他也挺爽的，回回都顶到他的嘴边，龟头好几次都磨蹭到了他的下唇。张若昀伸出舌头来，舔了舔，没想到刘端端看到他这样，差点没忍住，闷哼了一声，他是想射的，可出口被死死的堵住，刘端端只好哭喘着求张若昀把尿道塞取出去。

张若昀收回了舌头，一手握住刚刚在他胸上肆虐的玩意，一手捏住那个金属小球来回撮。“额额……别……”尿道被坚硬的金棒摩擦着，说不上痛，但是特别涨，他没弄一会，刘端端就叫的更厉害了，“拿出去、不要……”眼泪都快掉出来了，看着真的是可怜得不行。

可张若昀偏偏要先抽出一点，然后又给他塞回去，用这根小棒子来来回回的操着刘端端，身上的人很快就受不了的软了腰，抱着张若昀在那里吸气。

张若昀在刘端端颤抖的肩头落下一吻，棍子又塞了回去后把人压在身边在翻个身，此时刘端端就朝着那面镜子，眼前就是自己红透了的脸。戏服大敞着露了肩，松松垮垮地挂在身上，臀部被高高架起，对着张若昀。他看见张若昀伸手探近他最隐秘的地方，摸到了那个肛塞，握住搅动了一番后，才在刘端端拉长的呻吟中缓慢拔了出来。过量的润滑液一下子跟着流了出来，湿湿嗒嗒的流了一腿，“殿下的水真多，您的那些门客知道吗？”润滑液濡湿了衣料和床单，刘端端的下半身已经是湿的不能再湿了，可张若昀还没操过他。

“只有——嗯……只有你知道。”刘端端回头望着张若昀，对方虽然嘴上说的轻松，实际上硬的难受，眉头都皱在一起。

“承蒙殿下厚爱。”张若昀掀起他的衣角，露出大半个雪白的屁股，揉了两下，就脱了裤子挤进去，“殿下体内…嘶——真是又湿又热，咬着人不肯松口。您平时也是这么掳获人心的吗？”说完，就在那臀肉上来了一掌，刘端端浑身都白，特别是这不见光的地方，更是让人忍不住把他打红了才好。对着那地方又打了几掌，加上前头的枷锁和身后的不满，刘端端给他折腾到哭出声来，摇晃着屁股想要满足自己。

张若昀骂了一句，抓住刘端端腰，开始狠狠的干他，每一下都是把人往死里干的，“我今天就要把殿下操到下不了床，还要弄得一身痕迹，叫那些门客看看，殿下到底是什么样的人！”

抽插少了几分技巧就多了几分力道，张若昀熟练的找到了他的敏感点，用力撞了上去，也不考虑什么技巧，就一个劲的撞，粗暴得很。刘端端被他撞的叫声都散了，无助地拽着床单，望着镜子前被干的直叫的自己，刘端端看了一会就闭上了眼，老二被刺激得跳了跳，可无奈被堵住了马眼，什么也没能射出来。

“拿出去……啊啊——求你、呜……”男人再也受不住地伸手想去拔出尿道塞，却被张若昀抢先一步阻止，双手被人往后拉，连带着整个人都拉了起来，张若昀调整了一下姿势，转而去扛住刘端端的两条长腿，“端端，你睁开眼看看。”他用上了刘端端的本名，此时也的确玩不下去什么游戏了，他只想彻底的把人占有了，而且他十分确定如果这会刘端端喊的是范闲，他肯定会吃醋。

刘端端被他咬住了耳垂吮吸，全身都麻了，耐不住那要命的快感，刘端端还是睁开了眼——镜子前的自己衣物凌乱不堪算是轻的了，脖子上被啃被吸出了一个个痕迹，往下就能看到精神的下体，以及最下面含着张若昀粗大阴茎的部位。肠道紧紧的贴在那根巨大的鸡巴上，没有一丝的空隙，就连入口的褶皱都被一一撑开，死死的咬住张若昀不肯放开。刘端端看着眼前下流的画面，一时间又想闭上眼，相对保守的他就算是和张若昀没羞没臊的处了好几年，看到这样的画面还是会感到害羞，耳朵都要红到滴水。

“别闭眼，好好看看，是谁在操你，是谁让你湿成这样的。”张若昀说着又开始挺动起来，刘端端随着他的节奏呻吟，他进得很深，有种快要把人顶穿的感觉。

“是你、是额啊啊啊啊——”男人哭着摇头，词句全被撞得零散，“拿出去、我要到——呜——”后穴不断的收缩着，已经快到了那个点，却又被硬生生的扯了下来，刘端端真的使出了浑身解数，什么要脸不要脸的都喊了，可张若昀就是不肯放过他。

张若昀突然停了下来，抱着那人下了床，两人的下身还连在一起，每走一步都像是一次小抽插一样，浅浅的，磨的刘端端更难受了。张若昀把他抱到了镜子前，在对方的疑惑中抽出了阴茎，又让刘端端跪着，自己跪在了后面，双手抓住了他的腰，对准了入口渐渐往下压。

开始的时候还好，可当张若昀进去得差不多时，刘端端就发现了问题——太深了，比任何一起骑乘都还要深，好像要把他顶穿了，要把他操烂了。

“不，若昀，太深了。”

他想要挣扎，却发现这个姿势自己无处使劲，只能任由张若昀进入。刘端端脸贴着冰冷的镜子，也不能减少一丝燥热，张若昀一直在四处点火，要把人烧成了灰烬才罢休。

全部进入后，张若昀也缓了一会，刘端端已经哭得没声了，眼泪就顺着脸颊流，发出了濒死一般的声音，看起来是真的难受了。

张若昀吻吻刘端端的后颈，动了两下，觉着对方除了哼哼两声也没什么反应了，才开始大开大合的动起来。刘端端被他操的无处可逃，只好哭着说太深，不要了，在顶到爽的时候又尖叫出声，一副活脱脱的欲求不满。

哭也哭得差不多了，张若昀还是心疼他的，最终还是伸手摘掉了堵住马眼的尿道塞，“呜……”刘端端抖了抖，在没有其他触碰的情况下射了出来，不过与其说是射，流出来更为准确一些，精液一点一点的从马眼里流出，刘端端也望着镜子里的自己发呆，都不用低头他都知道此时的自己有多放荡。

刘端端还没缓过神，脑袋就被掰着同身后的人接吻，他尝到了张若昀嘴里的苦和腥——刚刚他抽的烟和口交时留下的，是绝对谈不上好的味道。可谁也没说什么，反而这种味道更加刺激了两人，紧缩的后穴也差点让张若昀交待出去。

等到怀里的人稍微缓和了，男人又再次动了起来，巨大的阴茎抵达到一个不可思议的深度，刘端端腰瘦，把手放在小腹上，居然还能摸到一点起伏，这太过了。张若昀咬住那人的肩膀，用力撞了进去，撞的刘端端只会尖叫，把人给操到脑子都糊了。

“噫、嗯啊啊啊……要坏了、真的…呜！”前所未有的深度让他感到了害怕，不断传来的撞击感让人有股要被顶穿的错觉，刘端端是真的怕自己被张若昀操烂了，只好满嘴扯着什么要坏了，不要再操了之类的。

可要是有哪个男人听着这些停下来，那他就是脑子有问题。张若昀也不例外的加快了速度，粗喘着钳制住刘端端扭动的腰，一下又一下的操他。没能好在后穴紧，他也撑多久，十几分钟后就放慢了速度，但是力道没变，最后终于在刘端端真的被他操晕过去之前，抵着穴心射了出来，微凉的精液灌入愣是又把怀里的人逼上了一个小高潮，颤抖着收缩后穴，像是在吮吸里头的器物和精液一样，淫荡得不行。

完事后，张若昀抱着刘端端在地上跪了一会才起来。抽出的时候还发出了“啵”的一声，半软下来的鸡巴在空气中连着几根粘液晃了晃，张若昀盯着那处，这才想起害臊这事，脸又涨红了。

另一位是彻底没了力气，衣服也不成样子了，皱巴巴的还粘着精液，怎么看都像是二皇子被人轮了一番。张若昀凑过来吻他，刘端端就贴了贴嘴唇，对方舌头探进来的时候也只是敷衍的动了一下，就由着张若昀去吃他的舌头去了。

“我告诉你……我要是二皇子，肯定把你斩了。”

刘端端没好气的咽了一口对方的口水，男人都这样，完事了就觉着恶心。

“嗯，我也爱你。”

张若昀又捧着他的脸来了一吻。

真tm像条狗。刘端端在心底骂道。


End file.
